Beyond His Reach
by Svelte Rose
Summary: He had known her for a long time, she didn't even know his name. He'd been watching her for a while, she didn't even see him. He belonged to her, she belonged to the world. TéaxRyou.
1. Chapter 1: Guiding Light

**Title**: Beyond His Reach: Guiding Light

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Anzu

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 07- Superstar

**Disclaimer**: This is the FIRST part of the B.H.R. series. Enjoy. I don't own YGO.

At the age of five, she possessed enchanting eyes and a thick, chestnut mane of lustrous hair. They helped her land many a TV commercials and even co-star on day-time soap operas.

At the age of thirteen, she possessed a sensual mystique tinged with an innocence that would land her a leading role in a blockbuster hit movie.

At the age of eighteen and on the brink of adulthood, her body grew to be that of a goddess. It would also be the beginning of her lucrative modeling career. She would have received several awards by then, for her movies.

Two years later, she would also become the unofficial spokesperson for Bergdorf Goodman, landing enough contracts and deals and would keep her jobless for many, many years to come. Movie offers were piling up on her manager's desk everyday.

Her porcelain, flawless skin was praised by many; there were those who believed she carried the gene to perfect skin.

Her hair had softened to a light tea color but still radiant enough that one just itched to run their fingers through it.

No surgical tools ever came near her; she was _au natural_.

She was- and still is- the nicest and most friendly person anybody came in contact with. Producers sometimes hired her just for the sheer fact that she was one of the best people to work with since…well, there was never a last time. She was the epitome of humbleness and a perfect role model for girls everywhere.

Her only quirk- an obsession for keeping her private life out of the flashing lights.

One review per year was all she allowed. Otherwise, she was only found on the big screen or on the runway fashioning the latest seasonal wear.

Since she was rarely found leaving her home or gallivanting around the world with a faceless stranger, the tabloids would always have a field day creating stories here and there. Their latest kick- her supposed lesbianism. Strangely enough, this never bothered her. She just kept her head up high and would always be heard responding, "It doesn't matter what they believe. As long as the people I respect know the truth, then I don't care."

They thought it poetic beauty. He called it bull.

She was the most prolific entertainment face, both on and off screen.

Ryou Bakura pressed a Swarovski crystal champagne glass upon his lips and turned off the plasma screen. He smoothed the creases out of his pin-striped Valentino suit with one hand and gazed lazily at a magazine that possessed her smiling face in two dimensional form.

She belonged to the world but yet, she was unattainable.

She was their star, their guiding light in the pitch-black night.

She was single, available- she was his for the taking.

_Always wanting what he couldn't have._

He always got what he wanted.

_Always._

_

* * *

_

**End Notes**: I luffles reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Formidable Miss Anne B

**Title**: Beyond His Reach: The Formidable Miss Anne Burstein

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 09- Dash

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

Sometimes, her manager was exasperating. Whenever the blond set her mind to something, she would always achieve that goal no matter what happens- even if sometimes, it doesn't turn out the way she expected.

And for once, she disregarded Téa's wish to be left alone to her own devices- that girl didn't see enough sun as it was!

So she pulled, prodded, and practically dragged the reticent brunette out of her library into the dressing room for an event tonight- an event that Téa regarded the same as any other and avoided all as much as she did the last.

Hours later, they arrived behind the house with two guards docked on each side of them, the blond manager dressed to kill and the brunette star already bored out of her mind.

"Stop fake yawning. We aren't even inside the house," The blond snarked snapping her clutch wallet closed before arching an eyebrow at her best friend and client.

Téa resisted the great urge to stomp her foot and cross her arms. Just the thought of wanting to do such a juvenile thing had her blushing; really though, only Mai brought out such an adolescent behavior in her- at least, the things she did brought out such a behavior. "You know I dislike parties,"

"This isn't a party, we're here to mingle with the _crème de la crème_," Came the quick response as they started to move towards the abandoned entrance. There was already a small crew of people with the door opened and one even carried a tray with two champagne glasses. The blond gratefully took one and sipped delicately.

She grumbled under her breath, "Why start now?" The brunette held up her hand and declined the offer but smiled graciously, none-the-less. Soft pop-like music wafted from the ballroom just a hallway down. "It sure sounds like a party," The star muttered reaching up to scratch an area of her too-tight, too-tricky hair-style. "It doesn't matter if they give it a fancy name like 'gala' or 'ball'- it falls under the same category,"

Mai closed her mouth and swallowed her statement, shrugging as though there wasn't a care she had in the world, "Well you're here already,"

"I could very easily leave,"

The blond sighed and turned her big violet eyes at the brunette, "Please stay, for me?"

Téa studied her friend's face knowing all too well that this was just another clever maneuver. In the end she shook her head- her way of concurrence and frowned, "As soon as you're done with whatever it is that you need to do, we are out of here."

Her friend's response was a flirtatious wink which only elicited a groan from the brunette.

* * *

As soon as they entered the ballroom, they were immediately swarmed by a large group of people, the hostess of the party worming her way up to the center to shake hands and air-kiss each of the celebrated guests. 

"My heavens, I'm honored," The hostess bespoke of her elated feelings hoping to the heavens above she didn't sound as excited as she knew she felt. Téa Gardner, exclusive superstar was at a party- _her_ party! And to top it all of, she had reporters from Entertainment and MTV just scoping out the guests who accepted the invitations.

To have the movie princess accept an invitation to any party…well, she would be the envy of her friends for the rest of the year.

"Come, my loves, you must be dying of thirst," She gushed hooking an arm through each of the girls' arms and led them away, a small army of people trailing behind them, chattering animatedly.

Mai blinked and set her empty champagne glass on an empty tray that passed by them. Catching the narrowed look her best friend threw at her, she could only give the same shrug as before and a nervous chuckle.

What did the girl expect for being such a recluse?

"No, it's quite alright Miss Burstein," Téa finally said after being led to the bad.

"Nonsense, and please, call me Anne!" the lady dismissively said with a wave of her gloved hand before she ordered two cosmopolitans for her new guests. _Gods, Téa Gardner was actually here, physical form and all!_ She repeated to herself; the thought reoccurred again and again in her mind like some broken tape playing.

Mai gave an apologetic glance to Téa before a tall martini glass blocked her view, courtesy of the Miss Anne Burstein.

Téa put her lips against the glass, uncomfortable of the attention she had received. It was silly, she should be used to this after all these years but _she wasn't_ and she knew she never would be. Pretending to take a sip, she forced her lips into a small smile, and the tip of her tongue flicked out to lick her bottom lip delicately, "This is delicious," _I hate it._ "Thank you." _Where to dump this…where to dump this…_

Clapping her hands together, Anne beamed from ear to ear and pressed her hand upon the back of each girl, "Come, I must introduce you to all my friends," _They are going to love this!_

Téa had already begun counting the minutes she could make a proper exit- what was the standard time she had to stay before exiting without insulting the hostess?

As if reading her mind, Mai held three fingers up at the pondering girl gave an encouraging smile. _Just hang on in there, it'll be over soon!_

A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, Téa resisted the urge to rub away the faint beginnings of a pounding headache. Three hours…she would surely go mad.

* * *

Now, she was convinced that Mai must've worked as an escape artist for a famous magician in one of her previous lifetimes because the lady had just cleverly pulled off a stunt even Téa wouldn't have dared to. 

Then again, Mai owed her one for dragging the brunette unceremoniously to this gathering.

She had one hour away from the eager faces and attention-hungry moguls; one precious hour before she had to show her face again (so as to not arise any bewildered speculations).

Téa wasn't going to waste this hour. Once Mai opened the door of opportunity for her, she dashed from that room.

In a much literal sense, quickened steps and disappearance in the swarm of people that just happened to pass by, while Mai occupied their hostess about what to wear and what not to wear.

Once away from their over-zealous hostess, the looks, leers, annoying questions- _the list could go on forever_- she breathed deeply and thanked whoever- whatever- was watching her from above.

* * *

**End Notes**: I luffles reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted Encounters

**Title**: Beyond His Reach: Unwanted Encounters

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 24- Good night

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

The night had hardly begun and already, it was pretty sour from the look of things. While Mai did give her a chance to escape, Téa had to resort to ducking behind large plants to avoid people emerging from the bathrooms or stragglers.

It wasn't in her nature to even remotely have to snoop; she imagined the servants standing guard at the entrance of the ballroom probably believed she was off on some clandestine liaison like a few of these attendees. After all, why else would someone leave a perfectly good party just to wander around?

For her, it wasn't just wandering around, it was a way to get a breath of fresh air, avoid the throngs of pressing people and the conversations of matters she cared naught for. Mai was always the better actress than her- to handle those people, you had to be.

As soft strands of Chopin's _Ballade In G Minor_ wafted out of the ballroom like a small wave, Téa's right hand pushed down on a door handle and the room opened with click. _First pop and now classical? _What an eclectic music taste Anne had.

Hurrying in, she gently shut the door behind her. Téa's eyes did a quick scan of the room for any other occupants and she sighed in relief when she came up with none. Save for the moonlight shining through the large windows, the fireplace was the only other source of light. That was alright, she rather liked the dimmed settings of the room.

Looking around, she noted all the books that lay upon the shelves with a happy smile- what great luck to have stumbled across an empty library on her first try! Making out a couple of "hello's?" and "is anybody in here?", she scanned the room once more. Finally, satisfied with her search results, she moved towards the shelves closest to the fireplace and started to scan the shelves, looking for any favorites. Having come across a familiar title, she reached up and her fingertips grazed gently across the spine of the book. Even on her tippy toes, she couldn't reach it.

Téa did a quick assessment of the bottom shelf, wondering if the wood could handle her weight. Sighing, she realized that her added weight on the thin shelf with books already pushing on it wouldn't bode well. The risk of damaging property outweighed her desire for easy access to the book.

So she did the next best thing. Bending down, she did a nimble leap and was able to pull the book out a few centimeters. Just enough for her to reach up and firmly grip the book.

And just as she reached up, she heard a gentle movement behind her before a broad body pressed her against the bookshelves and a bare hand with an opened cuff-link reached up and brought the book down for her.

"I believe this is what you are looking for?" It spoke as she was still pressed up against the bookshelves.

Heart beating wildly, she pushed herself closer against the body, gaining space between her and the shelves and ducked under the arm, eyes staring almost indicting the newcomer as an intruder.

She hadn't heard the door open and she knew she was sure to have seen the rays of light coming in from the hallways had it been opened. Which meant…

"Have you been here the entire time?" She asked, reaching for the book from his proffered arm.

"What? No greetings? Have your manners forsaken you, Miss Gardner?" He smirked, pulling his hand just as her hand brushed up against the book.

She narrowed her eyes. He was taunting her both verbally and with her item of want, "I hadn't thought there would be need for introductions as it seems you already know my name. Though I can't believe I caught yours?" She reached again for the book but was embarrassed to find her fingers meeting empty space.

He closed the space between them, "We've never met," He arched his eyebrow, book held high out of her reach.

"I know," She quipped, stepping back to figure out who this…this…_arrogant ass _was! Brown eyes fringed with long lashes and shockingly white hair pulled back in a neat pony tail, he was dressed to the tip of perfection. She had worked with many models in her time but the way the suit fit his body was-

And suddenly she was very, very wary of this man. While she took her assessment of him, he had taken a couple steps closer, making the space between them the bare minimum without stepping on each others' toes. She tried to back up but was frustrated to realize that she'd been trapped up against the wall. So she breathed deeply to calm her nerves, only to pick up his musky cologne.

"Hehe," She chuckled nervously, "Is that _Armani_?"

Her attempt at a civil conversation.

His hand came down and rested beside her head. He blinked at her, all the more unsettling and clearly enjoying her distress, "Very good. I believe you're wearing _Chanteusse_?" His voice had deepened considerably with the last word almost rolling off his tongue. Almost to prove a point, he dipped his head near her neck and inhaled, his nose brushing against the pulse on her neck.

It quickened with the contact.

"I apologize if I've intruded," She blabbered trying to side-step the man but was dismayed to find his other arm had come up, successfully trapping her.

His head dipped down and he laughed- a deep, hearty laugh, "Yes, you have," He finally spoke after his shoulders had stopped shaking with mirth.

"Still, this isn't very proper of you, if you would just…," Téa pushed a hand against each of his arms but they didn't budge. Even with her gloves on and his layers of clothing, she could still feel the contours of his muscles through them. With a grimace, she yanked her hands back as though they'd been scalded. "This is very presumptuous of you," She growled, staring fiercely at him, her fighting spirit back.

He shook his head with a bemused grin and stepped back, one hand falling to his side and the other held out with her wanted book, "I believe you wanted this?"

Good. Took him long enough.

"So why are you here?" He asked, hands in pocket and a safe distance away from her.

"Do you have a name?" She countered, knowing her abrupt change in subject was barely a smooth transition.

"My question first," He demanded softly, brown eyes steadfast upon hers.

"Headache," She submitted, and then chastised herself for answering so quickly. This was unlike her- she hardly ever conformed to anyone's demands- least of all, a nameless _prick_.

"Bull," He snipped, arching one of his eyebrows.

"I don't care," She bit right back while stepping around to get past him.

Quickly, his hand shot out and snatched onto her right wrist, stopping her from any further movement.

"What are you doing?" Her resentment flaring up again. She knew she didn't possess the strength to pull away so she opted for a cold stare. The book had dropped from her arms and was long forgotten.

He slowly pulled off her velvet gloves, eyes never once leaving her face.

Tugging her arm back only hardened his grip.

"I'm making my introduction Miss Gardner," He pulled at the last finger before pocketing the glove and turning her palm upside.

"Uh…" She gazed, confused.

"Téa?" Came the hushed tone from outside. "Where are you?"

"Maybe next time," He grinned before pressing a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist, eyelashes brushing up against the sensitive skin.

Téa shivered before yanking her hand back and all but ran to the door. Yanking it open, lips set in a firm line, she practically whined, "Can we please go?"

"Heh…I don't think so…" Mai looked around the brunette's figure having spotted another person who winked at her. Blushing, she tugged on Téa's arm and motioned her head towards him. "First, tell me who's the hunk?"

Growling, Téa shut the door behind her but not before she heard a bemused chuckle and a sing-song 'good night for now'. "I honestly have no idea," She started towards the direction of the ballroom.

Mai hurried to catch up and out of the corner of her eye, she snuck a peek at the blushing brunette. With a face set in stone, Téa looked ready to bite the head of anyone that dared to be the next to annoy her. Sighing, she shook her head and hooked an arm through her companion's elbow, "I'll make our apologies and meet you at the car, then you can tell me all about it…"

"Fat chance," Téa snarked, mood sour.

But, both knew otherwise.

* * *

**End Notes**: I luffles reviews. 


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes of Azure

**Title**: Beyond His Reach: Eyes of Azure

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 15- Perfect blue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

As soon as she entered the area, she had been engulfed by a swarm of people. She was immediately brought a small mug of green tea and that was when they began tugging at her from every which way.

* * *

_"Miss Téa Gardner, tell us a bit about yourself," _

_A chuckle, "Where should I start?"_

* * *

A harried stylist shuffled the yawning brunette into a changing room. Putting on the outfit was always the first step.

* * *

_"How are you enjoying the fine city of New York?" _

_A beaming grin, "Oh, I absolutely love it. When I was little, this use to be my dream city," _

_The hostess smiled; Téa's grin was very infectious._

* * *

They would then place a plastic cloak over her with a cloth towel at the neck to keep anything from going under. The new season's outfit could not be ruined by flying powders or wayward hair gel.

* * *

_"Why is that?" She asked, tilting her head to one side._

_"I actually dreamed of dancing at Juliard at one point in my life. It became such a great love that I was willing to drop everything for it. But as you can see, it wasn't meant to be. It's my passion, not my job," _

_Admiration was apparent in the hostess' eyes._

* * *

While she relaxed in the chair, a massage therapist would give her a facial followed by the make-up artist who would alone, spend half an hour just applying color to Téa's lips. Eyes took a full hour and the other half hour would be used on everything in between.

* * *

_The hostess grimaced as she looked down at her next question and smiled apologetically at the star, "I know you must've answered this question millions of times but what is your favorite color?"_

_"Oh, that would have to be blue,"_

_"Any particular reasons as to why blue?"_

* * *

While they applied her new face on, two people would be working on her hair. She had never once watched the process in the mirror.

* * *

_"I remember reading in a journal once that colors, actually play a small part as to what mood you can be in. For instance, blue can either bring you calm or it can bring you gloom. Pale blue represent devotion while darker blues represent fanaticism."_

_"And where would your favorite color fall on that scale?"_

_"It would be smack dab in the middle for balance of the two. It would probably fall closest to the color azure,"_

_"Azure is the perfect blue, huh?"_

_"Perfect in my eyes,"_

* * *

Once the transformation was complete, she would slip on a pair of new heels and walk around in them, familiarizing herself with the new leather. All around her, the crew was hurrying to get the set ready and running.

* * *

_The hostess chuckled, "Haven't your eyes actually been compared to the azurite gems?"_

_Téa__ laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling, "I don't know,"_

* * *

There was a flash here and a flash there, Téa hardly flinched. She was used to all the glittering clothes and flashing cameras by now. If anything, she sometimes wished for less of them. 

After a few more changes of wardrobe and hair, they were ready to call it a day. She had been here since the crack of dawn and it was already late in the evening. They helped remove all the pins from her hair and with the help of her own products, she removed most of the day's make-up gunk from her face.

"You tired?" Her manager asked, helping the brunette remove some kohl eyeliner from the delicate areas around her eyes.

"A bit, you?" Téa asked, smiling gratefully at her before pulling her gel-ridden hair into a messy ponytail.

"Same old, same old…by the way, this came in the mail for you," Mai reached into her purse and pulled out standard postal package.

"Who is it from?" She took the package gently and turned it around, looking for the tab that would allow her access to the contents of the box. Having found it, she tore it off with a yank and reached inside only to pull out a velvet box. "Uh…" Confusion was apparent on her face.

Mai shook her head and leaned against the table, "I have no clue whom sent it," Studying the outside of the box, recognition flared in her violet eyes, "That's a _Cartier _jewelry box!" She exclaimed, eyes widening as if to emphasize her unspoken point.

Blinking at Mai, Téa looked down at the closed box and then back up, "_Cartier Jewelers_? That _Cartier_?"

Mai nodded and nudged her anxiously, "One and only. Open it up, I want to see what it is,"

"I'm not sure if I should," She bit her lip, fingering the clasp. An exasperated sigh was heard from the blonde and Téa grimaced pushing aside any further resolve. Gripping the top with her thumb, she slowly opened the box. Her jaw dropped and she stared pole-axed at item nestled in the velvet cushions.

Her blond friend wasn't deterred for a moment. She took the box from the speechless model and looked inside, an excited expression blossoming over her entire face instantly, "Oh my gosh! You got a platinum brilliant necklace from the _Cartier_ lace collection! Someone must really adore you- maybe the man from the ball?"

Not choosing to respond, Téa began searching for some sort of clue. Having seen no return address, Téa reached into the postal box and felt around for some clue. As she suspected, there was an envelope. Tearing it open with her nails, she scanned the card. Blood quickly rushed to her head. She wasn't sure if it was from anger or from embarrassment- with her luck, it was probably both.

She read the note again; this time, her teeth ground against each other.

_I imagine you have forgotten our last encounter, but I have not. I chanced viewed your interview on the box the other day and was rather intrigued. I would hardly compare your eyes to the dull, azurite minerals. Or even boring sapphires. As far as gems go, I would rather compare them to those of diamonds. _

_When you're angry, they shine especially well._

_Your nameless stranger

* * *

_

**End Notes**: I luffles reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: Reminescence Of Long Ago

**Title**: Beyond His Reach: Reminiscence of Long Ago

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Pairing**: Ryou & Téa

**Fandom**: Yu-Gi-Oh

**30 Kisses Theme**: No. 19- Red

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO.

_"My god, have you no fashion sense?" She spoke, her voice menacing and a malicious smirk._

_"I tell you, they're letting in all the freaks into Domino High," Another one tittered, the girls behind her giggling immediately._

_He rolled his eyes, "Lemmings,"_

_One came up uncomfortably close to him and tugged on his hair, a suggestive smile upon her lips, "It's long…nice volume, a good hold, if you know what I mean,"_

_He moved to the side, an uncomfortable smile upon his face and accusing eyes, "What are you doing?"_

_"I just want to get to know you better," Her eyelids twitched over her large eyes, widening for a mere second before lowering seductively, her long lashes practically brushing her cheeks._

_"Back off," He bit, eyes narrowed and body tense._

_Behind her, the girls cackled merrily, happy that they'd finally gotten to him. _

_"Why, I just wanna have a little-,"_

_"Hey," A clear voice boomed out, blue eyes boring into every single one of them as she leaned against one of the lockers comfortably, "Class is about to begin,"_

_Bothered by her poignant stare, the girls cast their eyes to the floor and quickly scattered- whether to avoid the ringing of the bell signifying their tardiness or because one of Domino High's most prominent students just clearly showed her dislike for their behaviors._

_He watched indifferently at the retreating bodies and sighed, looking down at the one in front of him. Her neck craned around him, eyes searching…_

_Their makeshift intermediary had disappeared._

* * *

She leaned over the balcony and watched the glittering dresses, tinkering champagne glasses, and happy laughters of the dancers below. It was just half an hour before midnight and many had already chosen their partners for the midnight kiss. Now, after dinner and dancing, it was just mingling amongst each other waiting for the countdown to occur.

Mai wasn't hard to spot in the crowd with her bright red dress and cascading waves of blond hair.

Red fitted the blond. It was a color of passion- an emotion Mai _did not_ lack in any department. Anything and everything that she did, she poured her whole heart and soul into it. She was easily one of the most vibrant women in the room- not because of her outstanding dress but because it was just her essence. Her passion for life was easily shown by any project she did. She flitted from person to person like a butterfly, couple to couple, group to group, always leaving them laughing. The veritable hostess of this party, Téa had onlyallowed itbecause Mai pulled another one of her tricks.

Invitations had been sent out three weeks ago and the response was unimaginable. Since Téa was virtually unreachable except through Mai, the poor blond had been bombarded with requests by her many other associates and clients to be invited to the party of the year.

Téa snorted. In her opinion, it was just like any other party. The guests arrive, you socialized, eat dinner, dance and mingle some more, and then the spectacular _boom_ at the end showcased by thousands of dollars in fireworks. In this case, the countdown to the New Year was also topped off with a thousand falling balloons and confetti- a contraption that Mai had set up to make the night more spectacular.

"It suits you,"

The brunette swirled the contents in her glass, staring down into the liquid, never once acknowledging she'd been spoken to. A few moments passed before she downed the rest of the glass and turned around, staring at the stranger with glassy eyes.

With his long white hair pulled back in a low ponytail and adorning a tuxedo that looked as if it were designed for him, he seemed hardly the audacious stranger she'd met at the Burstein ball. The gloves looked as though they fit his hands like a second skin and just the overall effect of his appearance sent her heart palpitating.

It was silly. And that was what exasperated her so much- she was rarely _silly_ over a man; she had been around better looking (_not_ to say he _wasn't_ drop dead gorgeous as she was shamed to admit) and definitely more charismatic ones.

But none of them held his aura of…

..She didn't even have a word.

"I wanted to return it to you," She began, blue eyes never once leaving his face, "And I still do. It was either wearing it or lugging this around in the box. I had been carrying it around for some time but tonight, Mai convinced me to wear it. I hadn't imagined our paths crossing again,"

"It suits you," He repeated, hands tucked so casually in his pockets.

"You shouldn't have bothered," She turned around, unable to look at his unsettling brown eyes any longer. Staring down at the people, she kept her watchful eye on the blonde, relieved that their roles were switched for at least a night.

He had slowly come up to stand besides her, leaning on the railing with his back. Glancing surreptitiously down at her, he smiled indulgently, "But I did,"

For a few moments, all that passed between them was silence. The lawn lamps dimmed gradually as the obnoxiously large clock Mai purchased, began to count the last ten minutes of this year. The crowd cheered and more alcoholic beverages were accepted from the passing waiters and waitresses.

"You look beautiful,"

And Téa's reserve snapped with a harsh exhalation of breath, "You speak to me as though we're familiar with each other. I don't even know your name," She reached up with a gloved hand and rubbed her head with the simple objective of keeping her hands busy.

His smile tightened and his face hardened slightly, "I don't imagine you remembering me. You and I ran in different crowds back then,"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Back then? Different crowds?" Now, she was officially and utterly confused.

"High school- you and I both attended Domino,"

Blue eyes widened in recognition but dimmed as she tried to remember his face- this was a hard task. She'd spent most of her years there ignoring the people. She hated the facades, what the backstabbing girls did to their own _best friends_, the **horrible** courtships from her admirers…

"I wasn't anyone special. Just another person a posse of people picked on me because of my physical anomalies," Despite his bitter words, he possessed a soft smile, clearly of reminiscence, "They worshipped you, this I'm sure you had some idea of,"

"They didn't worship me," She murmured, leaning on her elbows as the clock neared ten minutes and the activity on the lawn heightened, "They saw me as someone else they could use,"

"But you know," He continued, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he too, watched the flurry of activity going on below them, "It seemed whenever they reached their peak, you'd be there to bring them right down,"

"I didn't do anything special, honestly," She objected, her cheeks brightening.

The crowd's excitement below hit an all new level of excitement as it started the countdown for the last minute.

"You don't even recognize your own courage," He turned to her and placed his unsettling gaze upon her.

Having felt the intense stare even without looking, she licked her lips nervously as the crowd started to count down the last ten seconds. She could feel the hairs on her arms stand up and she couldn't figure if it was a dry air and the static electricity combined or the myriad of goose bumps that appeared so suddenly.

Obviously, it was most likely the latter.

"_10…9…!"_

"You didn't recognize it back then, you don't recognize it now,"

_"8…7…!"_

"Even after what _he_ did, you kept your head up- hurt, but not broken,"

_"6…5…!"_

She remained silent; his recount brought memories of painful times and a shattered heart. While she had long forgiven the boy- no man, that jaded her to the world, it was far from being forgotten.

_"4…3…!"_

"They may have hated you for it, but they loved you because of it,"

_"2…!"_

Below, everybody, every which way started to go for their partners- opposite sex or same sex, it didn't matter in their drunken states. At least most knew their partners- some didn't even bother checking.

"Téa, please look at me," He pleaded softly, bringing himself closer to her with a step.

She couldn't refuse.

_"1…!"_

Screams and booms in the distance, were heard as the fireworks begun their debut in the night sky.

His lips softly covered hers, one arm gripped the back of her neck in a gentle but firm hold and the other protectively around her waist. Fingers threaded her brunette tresses as her head tipped back for leverage.

She stiffened, more surprised than anything; arms hung limpidly by her side.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The crowd cheered as many grabbed their partners and kissed for luck and, or just simply out of pure joy, many straggling calls occurring after. Anything else was deafened by the booms of the fireworks above them. Confetti was thrown, champagne and wine spilled but no one paid any notice.

The New Year was the beginning of a whole new slate, new promises to fulfill, and all that jazz.

And the grandest moment that would be captured in that very moment…was their sweetheart, entertainment sensation with her arms around an anonymous, elegantly-clad man possessing shocking but later praised, white hair-

…sweetly sharing their first kiss of the New Year.

* * *

**End Notes**: That's the end of this arc. I could probably delve further with their backgrounds but I rather like the ambiguous ending…I imagine you guys probably wonder about who the man that broke Téa's heart is, if she ever found out what Ryou's name was, how their courtship occurred- if they even had one, etc. Make up your own endings- whatever satisfies your hearts. And please, tell me what you think- good and bad! 


End file.
